The Legion of Seven
by FBMPyroTech
Summary: For two and a half thousand years gods have faded into myth. Demigods, the children of a mortal and a god/goddess protect the world from any threat in legend. Now a cataclysmic event has opened a breach straight into the heart of Tartarus. The Legion of Seven is all that stands between survival and total destruction. Percy x Thaila, Nico x Annabeth. Rated M for Violence/Romance
1. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae:

**The Legion of the Seven**

Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena; Architect of Olympus, Savior of Olympus

Bianca Di'Angelo: Daughter of Hades; Princess of the Underworld

Fahen Kuragari: Son of Chaos

Muteki Hakaisha: Son of Moros

Frank 'Fai' Zang: Son of Mars; Praetor of the 12th Legion, Descendant of Periclymenus

Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter; Former Praetor of 12th Legion

Leo Valdez: Son of Hephaestus; Captain of the _Argo II_

Nico Di'Angelo: Son of Hades; Prince of the Underworld, Savior of Olympus

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson: Son of Poseidon; Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus

Piper Mclean: Daughter of Aphrodite

Reyna Ramírez-Arellano: Daughter of Bellona; Praetor of 12th Legion

Thaila Grace: Daughter of Zeus; Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Savior of Olympus

**Olympian Council**:

Apollo: God of Archery, Sun, Medicine, and Art

Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt, Archery, Moon, and Maidenhood

Athena: Goddess of War, Art, and Strategy

Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty

Demeter: Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture

Dionysus: God of Parties and Wine

Hades: God of the Dead, Wealth, and Underworld

Hephaestus: God of Fire, Forging, and Craft

Hera: Goddess of Marriage and Peace

Hermes: God of Traveling, Messages

Hestia: Goddess of Hearth

Poseidon: God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Earth

Zeus: God of the Sky, Lightning

Chaos: Creator of the Universe


	2. Prolouge

***Author's Note* Hey Guys FBMPyroTech here and I'm pleased to present the beginning of My second fanfic. Don't Worry I'll continue Hestia's Light. I just decided to post this one since I just finished it yesterday. Without Further a due. Here is the prologue to The Legion of Seven**

After the collapse of the Roman Empire the Gods receded into legend. For nearly two and a half thousand years mortals had no clue of the existence of the gods. Protecting the mortals and maintaining knowledge of the gods were the demigods. Born of a god and a mortal, demigods protected the mortals from the dangers of the mythological world.

In many cases clashing of demigods nearly brought the world to ruin but more often than not demigods helped improve the world. The Civil War, World War II, World War II all proved to be disastrous examples of demigods clashing. But events such as the Second Titan War and the Battle for Earth proved to be why demigods were the protectors of the Gods and mortals.

In the year 2021 a meteor smashed into the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of California. Thousands were affected by the fallout it caused. In the midst of the chaos caused by the meteor many failed to notice what else the meteor unleashed. Deep beneath the surface the meteor had created a breach reaching into the Underworld then into the depths of Tartarus. Many spirits, ghouls, monsters, and demons began to stir and rise up. The breach was only noticed when there was a report of an island forming off the coast of Los Angeles. By then, it was too late. The breach began to spew monsters of all types into the world by the hundreds. Forced to abandon their camp the Roman Legion retreated to Camp Half-Blood to prepare another defense.

A valiant group of demigods, known as the Legion of Seven took a stand against the swarm of monsters in an effort to protect the mortals who believed the crisis to be a runaway volcanic event. They held their ground bravely but foot by foot they were forced to retreat. As casualties began to rise, the Legion began to lose hope. Then a demigod known as Perseus Jackson took lead of the army. They began to fight with renewed force. In a bold maneuver Percy lead the Legion back to the western slope of the Rocky Mountains where they fought to a stalemate. Only time will tell the fate of the world.

**Hope you Liked it. Post a review below lemme know what you think about it as I work on getting the first chapter done.**

**-FBMPyroTech**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys FBMPyroTech and here is the first chapter of Legion of Seven. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry I'm still working on Hestia's Light

* * *

168 Hours Prior to Shiranui Event

California Coast

?'s POV

NASA continues report that a large meteor will impact with Earth off the coast of California sometime within the next 48 hours. Authorities are now saying evacuation is mandatory, and if you need assistance relocating you can contact a hotline at…

Fuhen shut off the TV and walked into the bedroom. He checked her to see if she was ok. She was resting peacefully. He walked back out to the living room and moved to the patio before walking dowm to the dock to watch the sun set

The setting sun cast hues of red, orange, and deep blue across the horizon. He closed his eyes and let the sea breeze wash the cool air across his face. This vacation is just perfect, he thought, no monsters, no mortals, nothing but him, the sea, and of course…

His thought was interrupted by the creak of wood behind him. He was about to whirl around to defend himself but he heard a giggle. He froze and she shoved him into the sea.

He surfaced to her beautiful face surrounded by a halo of crimson hair. She kneeled down and said, "What's this, an assassin caught off his guard." She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. He threw his arms around her and with a powerful kick dragged her into the water with him…

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV

Percy walked into his cabin and threw his backpack down on his bunk. He had just gotten finished with a new combat sequence Clarisse had come up with to train more experienced heroes. She called it the Pent-Star Course. The two fighters on your left and right are your friends whereas the two in front of you are your enemies. You only win when both of your opponents are defeated. So it was a bit chaotic the first few matches but eventually people managed to get the hang of it.

Percy walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. After turning the temperature up walked back out to his room and put Riptide on the table. He then took off his camp necklace and placed it next to Riptide. After that he walked back into the bathroom, stripped, then stepped into the spray. He tensed then relaxed quickly as the hot spray relaxed his sore muscles.

Surprise POV:

She walked up to the third cabin on the left rather than the first cabin at the head of the row. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She heard the shower running so she knew she was safe. She opened the door and crept in, closing the door behind her. She walked into a shadowy corner and crouched down and waited.

Percy's POV:

Percy turned off the shower a wrapped a towel around himself. He dried himself off and slip a t-shirt and some shorts on. He walked back into his room and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes as he drifted into the realm of Hypnos.

Surprise POV:

She watched him walk out of the bathroom and lay down in his bed. She waited knowing she had to time is just right. A few minutes later she heard him begin to snore lightly. She giggled lightly finding his snore rather cute.

She decided that this moment was just right to make her move. She stood up from her hiding spot and sauntered over to his bedside. She sat down next to him and stroked his cheek. He moaned and turned in his sleep. Giggling again she climbed all the way onto the bed and straddled Percy. She leaned down and began to kiss his neck passionately. She felt him rise between her thighs as she progressed.

He moaned and woke up saying, "What are you doing Thals…"

* * *

Bunker 9, Camp Half-Blood

Leo's POV (Its gonna be short)

Leo hammered away forging a replacement hull plate for the Argo III that had been damaged by several Venti. Several other members of the Hephaestus cabin worked on parts for the Argo IV and the Argo V. One group was working on another prototype called the Nebekenezer, it was supposed to be able to outmatch anything in its path, even a drakon, they think.

Leo only looked up when he felt his wedding band grow warm and began to pulse red. He smiled and looked back down to the armor plate sketching where the next two cuts had to be so he could finish hammering all the dents out. Two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who hotshot…," she teased.

Leo laughed and turned to his wife. Leaning down he cupped her cheek and kissed her. They pulled away, Leo's hand leaving a quartet of black streaks across her cheek. "What are you doing hey Rey," he asked leaning against one of the pole supporting of the many catwalks in Bunker 9.

"What can't I check on my husband when I'm in town," Reyna purred and she leaned against his chest. Leo smiled and brushed a lock of her brunette hair out of her face. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Tell you what, Hephaestus cabin, 10 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Mm. That sounds like a battle plan to me," Reyna teased as she walked away. Leo just laughed and went back to work.

* * *

Olympus

Poseidon's POV:

The meeting had concluded for the day so he had decided to take a stroll in one of Olympus' many gardens. Without realizing it he had wandered close to Athena's palace. He knew Annabeth's disappearance had hit her hard so he decided to keep his distance lest she attempt to smite him.

After about six steps he sighed and turned around and did what he just told himself not to do. He walked up to the steps of her palace and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated, then he knocked. He heard her call, "Coming."

He took a step back just in case she wasn't in a good mood. She opened the door with all her grace and glory and froze. Her face turned to one of anger. She drew a sword from Zeus knows where and charged at him screaming, "It's all his fault. She loved him and now she's gone and he hasn't done a thing to find her. Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!" The whole time Poseidon is on the retreat as her wildly swung her sword at him. Finally she stumbled and he charged knocking her sword out of her hand and pinning her to a wall. She clawed at him with no affect. Finally he got fed up and put his hand on the back of her head and leaned in.

She immediately froze the minute his lips touched hers. This went on for a few moments until Athena threw her arms around him and kissed back. Poseidon, startled by this sudden movement, stumbled back but she held on. Finally they broke away and Athena began sobbing in his shoulder. Poseidon hugged and rubbed her back saying, "We'll find her, I promise. We will find her."

* * *

Hades' Palace, Underworld

Nico's POV (Figure out where Annabeth is yet?)

Nico slouched in his throne as his father argued with his stepmother Persephone. He was playing with Fang, one of Mrs. O'Leary and Ceberus' pups. He had one head, immensely sharp teeth and claws when they were extended. Besides the immense loyalty the pup had, Nico had to admit, Fang was one of the cutest monsters he had ever seen. Fang finally yawned and hopped of Nico's lap to curl up with his siblings in the corner besides the brazier. Nico smiled, though was getting tired of his stepmother and father bickering so he finally asked, "Father, may I return to my quarters?"

Hades looked at him as if realizing Nico had been there the whole time. Finally he waved him off and Nico hopped down from his throne and took off down the corridor. He finally came to his room overlooking the palace gardens. He opened the door and walked in. Suddenly he was tackled and pinned to his bed. Nico found himself being assaulted by kisses. He reached down and took Annabeth's invisibility cap off and tossed aside.

Annabeth shimmered into existence smiling. "What took you so long death breath," she asked as she began eating his neck out again. Nico threw his head back in pleasure. He pulled Annabeth up and kissed her. "My father and stepmother seem to take their time when they argue."

Without warning Nico broke away breathing heavily. Annabeth's face broke out into one of concern. She sat next to Nico who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Nico, what is it. You're scaring me. Come on," she pleaded as Nico slowly turned back to her.

"Annabeth you know how I love you more than anything. And I would lay down my life before letting anything happen to you," Nico stammered out. Annabeth grew more and more concerned.

"Yes."

"Well I want t-t-t-to ask you something. Something that you can't answer lightly."

"Nico, you're scaring me, tell me what you're saying." Annabeth was now frantic.

Nico got up off the bed and turned to face her. His hand was in his jacket pocket. Finally he calmed down and looked at Annabeth a serious look. Finally he spoke," Annabeth, for the last nine months you have made me the happiest demigod in the underworld." Annabeth snickered slightly since besides her, Nico was the only other demigod still alive in the underworld. "I love you Annabeth and I-I-I w-w-wa-was wondering…"

Annabeth looked at him curiously. She had no idea why he was so nervous. He began again, "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" He went down on one knee and pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a ring forges of black steel and obsidian with streaks of silver circling it. Set in it was a shining black diamond. Annabeth was at loss for words, she had her a hand covering her mouth in evident shock. Then she said the one word that would change both of their lives forever. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **Well here is the first chapter of the Legion of Seven. Little bit of Drama. Only took me three (a new record!) cups of coffee to type this. Hope you liked the chapter. Like it, hate it? Leave a review and I'll do what I can for the next chapter

-FBMPyroTech


End file.
